Schadenfreude
by PLC The CD
Summary: Merry Xmas everyone! Holy crap, I actually updated for once! Sorry if it isn't the Ring sequel, but I hope you enjoy Timmy's pain and humilation through a song based on the Musical Avenue Q! Please review after yer done!


**The Fairly Odd Parents: Schadenfreude**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd parents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does and the song belongs to Jeff Marx and Robert Lopez._

_Author's notes: Lot of bad stuff happens to Timmy and often gets laughed at peers at his school. This song would make you feel better too if something bad has happened to you._

"Oh man, I CAN'T believe this happened to me today!" Timmy exclaimed to Cosmo and Wanda after school. "I gotten a wedgie from Francis, gotten a super F from Crocker, served last week's gruel, gotten pummeled in dodge ball, and have a visit from Icky Vicky!"

"Ahh, cheer up sport," Wanda comforted him. "You still got us."

"You bet," Cosmo added. "What else can go wrong?"

Suddenly, after Cosmo has finished the sentence, Timmy suddenly tripped and fell down the stairs, tumbled through the floor, crashed into several trashcans with a crash sounding like a bowling alley, and finally, landed in the mud with a SPLAT!

Immediately, kids including his friends, the popular kids, and even the teachers saw the entire commotion…

"Hey, Turner just gotten into a clichéd cartoon style frat fall!" Francis called out. "Let's all point and laugh at his misfortune!"

Everyone roared into laughter and pointed at him, news vans even came and taped the entire incident live for television.

Laughter echoed into Timmy's ears, the laughs had gotten louder and louder into his head. Finally he snapped…

"ENOUGH! IS MY PAIN THAT HILARIOUS TO ALL OF YOU?!"

Everyone stopped abruptly, as the whole world fell into silence…

Meanwhile, back in Fairy World…

"Jorgen, did you hear something?" The Tooth Fairy asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a puny kid just screamed at the top of his lungs from his humilation…" He replied.

Back in the real world…

"Geez, Timmy lighten up," Chester said.

"Yeah, imagine all the joy you can bring to other people…" A.J added.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked while getting up. "Why is it so hilarious to other people when something bad happens to me?"

"I think, all of us can answer your question through a song…" The popular girl Trixie said.

(Music starts and all the kids started to sing)

Kids: Right now you are down and out, and feeling really crappy…

Timmy: I'll say…

Kids: And when we see how sad you are…it sort of makes us…feel HAPPY!

Timmy: HAPPY?!

Kids: Sorry Timmy, its human nature, nothing we can do…it's SCHADENFREUDE, making us feel glad that we're not you! (Laughs)

Timmy: That's not very nice you guys!

Francis: We didn't say it was nice, but everyone does it!

Kids: Did you ever clapped when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?

Timmy: Yeah…

Kids: And ain't it fun to see figure skaters, falling on their asses?

Timmy: Sure!

Kids: Don't you feel all warm and cozy, watching people out in the rain?

Timmy: You bet!

Kids and Timmy: That's schadenfreude!

Kids: People taking pleasure in your pain!

Timmy: Schadenfreude huh? What's that, some kind of a Nazi word?

A.J: Yep, it's German for "Happiness at the misfortune of others!"

Timmy: "Happiness at the misfortune of others?" (He pauses) That IS German! (Sings) Watching vegetarians, being told that they just ate chicken!

Popular kids: Or watching frat boys realized, just what they put their dicks in!

Timmy: Being on an elevator, when someone shouts "Hold the door!"

Kids and Timmy: "NO!" Schadenfruede… "Screw you lady, that's what stairs are for!"

Timmy: Ooh, how about…Straight A students getting Cs?

Chester: Exes getting STDs!

Timmy: Waking doormen from their naps!

Sanjay: Watching tourists reading maps!

Timmy: Football players getting tackled!

Elmer: CEOs getting shackled!

Timmy: Watching actors never reach…

Timmy and Kids: …The ending of their Oscar speeches!

Kids and Timmy: Schadenfruede! Schadenfruede! Schadenfruede…

Timmy: The world needs people like you and me, who's been knocked around the face… Because when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that's what makes some feel great!

Kids: You provide the vital service to society!

Timmy and Kids: You and me…Schadenfruede! Making the world a better place… Making the world a better place… Making the world a better place…to be!

Kids: S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!

(Everyone fell to the ground laughter as the song ends)

"See Timmy, it isn't so bad!" Wanda said after the song ended.

"Yeah, especially if the song is from a Tony award winning Broadway musical!" Cosmo added.

The end!

_Author's notes: Hope you felt great too after reading this too, and make sure you review after you're done! Plus make sure you have plenty of schadenfreude along the way!_


End file.
